The traditional cigarette is replaced by the electronic cigarette gradually as the health consciousness increases. A one-off electronic cigarette in the prior art comprises an atomizer and a battery cartridge connected with each other. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the atomizer 100 of the one-off electronic cigarette in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the atomizer 100 comprises a protective sleeve 101, and an oil storage cotton 102 and a heater strip component 103 which are arranged in the protective sleeve, wherein a battery and a controller (not shown in the figure) are arranged in the protective sleeve, and the heater strip component 103 is electrically connected with the battery. A suction nozzle cap 104 is arranged on a first end of the atomizer 100, and the heater strip component 103 is electrified and emits heat when the smoker smokes, so as to atomize the cigarette liquid in the oil storage cotton 102 and form smoke for inhaling by the human body.
A connector 105 is arranged on a second end of the atomizer 100, the lower of the connector 105 is fixed in the protective sleeve 101, and the upper of the connector 105 extends out form the protective sleeve 101 and connects with the battery cartridge by male screw. When the one-off electronic cigarette is used up, the atomizer 100 is loosened off from the battery cartridge and is replaced by a new atomizer 100 so that the one-off electronic cigarette can be reused.
The defect of this atomizer is that, when an force is applied on the connector 105 at the direction perpendicular to the protective sleeve 101 to bend the connector, the connector 105 can be loosened off from the protective sleeve 101 easily, the oil storage cotton 102 can be taken out and the unqualified cigarette oil which contains a lot of harmful substance and will damage the health of the smoker can be add into the oil storage cotton 102 for reuse.